


Color

by warlockdetective



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Color wasn't always something I could see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest story I have ever written, I'm surprised to say.  
> Based off of a Tumblr post stating an AU where you see the world in black and white until you meet your soulmate.  
> Be honest.

Color wasn't always something that I could see.  
Well, I could see in black and white, but everyone always says they don’t entirely count as colors, and they’re more like pitches.  
I didn't really mind seeing things this way, in all honesty. But there were some days, I must admit, where I absolutely hated the way my sight was. It wasn't really the fact that some of my friends could see in color that bothered me, but rather the fact that they used to tell me I would one day begin to see in color like them. They would tell me almost every day, but then it just…stopped. They never told me anything along the lines of that ever again, and…well, I just felt like they gave up believing that I would one day find what they had: a soulmate.  
Now, while I didn't entirely believe in the whole “soulmate” thing, I must admit it was nice to sometimes think about what it could be like to be with someone who made me truly happy. Well, that, and seeing in color. My friend PJ always encouraged me to write the thoughts down.  
PJ was, in simplest terms, my best friend. He always tried his best to comfort me, which he knew was very much appreciated, for I had told him numerous times. He also told me as best as he could what certain colors were, as he had been seeing in color ever since he met his fiancée a few years earlier. He was perhaps one of the few people that seemed to still believe I would see color, which, in all honesty, made me incredibly happy. He even introduced me to a few of his friends in order to try and help me find my soulmate, and although it never worked, I did gain a few other friends due to him trying to help me.  
But then one afternoon, PJ brought me to a library a few minutes away from our house.  
I was incredibly confused as to why he wanted to bring me there, for he wasn't working on a film project. Well, that, and when he did go to the library, he always asked me if I wanted to go with him. That was the first time he never asked me. I decided to keep my mouth shut until we reached the library, for I knew that there was definitely a reason as to why he was doing this.  
“So why are we here, if you don’t mind me asking?” I inquired when we reached the library.  
It was as if he expected me to ask, for he chuckled lightly before explaining, “There’s a new receptionist, and I think you might like her.”  
“What happened to Mrs. Woodley?” I asked worriedly.  
“Oh, right, it’s been a while since you've gone here!” PJ realized out loud before he continued, “She retired about a month ago, and now they've got someone else in her place.”  
“I thought you were going to say that she died,” I whispered, relieved that it wasn't what I thought.  
When we entered the library, I noticed a young woman sitting at the receptionist’s desk. Her hair was short and orange, or at least what I felt a shade of orange would--  
Wait.  
Her hair was orange.  
Her hair was in color.  
I hadn't met anyone whose hair color I could identify before, yet now I could see that although the woman’s hair was mainly orange, there were a few streaks of yellow in her hair, as well.  
But perhaps the very moment I realized what was going on was when she looked up from where she was sitting and smiled at me. You know those smiles someone genuinely gives you, and they make you feel all warmed up inside? It was one of those smiles.  
And it was in that moment, that very moment, that I felt myself blush.  
“Hello,” she greeted me, still smiling at me.   
“Hi,” I replied shyly, still blushing. However, when I remembered where I was, I decided to try and not look too weird by asking, “Do you have any books on flowers and their meanings?” Damn it, I thought. What if she thinks I’m trying to ask her out? She’d probably be really confused if I asked her out right after I just met her.  
Much to my relief, however, she kindly answered, “We have only one book on that subject. Would you like me to show you?” I simply nodded, and she stood up from the receptionist’s desk and began to lead me to the books.  
There was something I noticed as I looked around the library that simply wouldn't leave my mind. I noticed that although she was in color, absolutely everyone and everything else was still black and white. I was confused, but only because PJ had described colors as being everywhere you looked when you found your soulmate. I decided to try and shake it off, for I felt that he probably forgot to mention a few things.  
My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard the woman state, “I apologize if it took a while to find it. I’m still not entirely used to this library, in all honesty.”  
“I wouldn't think of that as a bad thing. It usually takes a while to get used to things, doesn't it?” I replied, finding my choice of words rather ironic considering that I was trying to get used to seeing some things in color.  
She was silent for a few seconds, but she then responded, “I suppose it doesn't, when you word it like that.” She then smiled shyly before taking me by surprise by asking, “I hope this doesn't sound strange, but would you mind telling me your name?”  
It took me a few seconds to reply, “It’s fine, don’t worry. My name’s Jamie Swarbrick.”  
“Ruth Sturdy,” she replied, to which we then shook hands.  
I remember I was about to ask her a question afterwards, but I don’t remember what the question was, for the sound of an old woman clearing her throat interrupted my thoughts, and brought our attention to her.  
The old woman then hesitantly inquired, “When you’re done helping him, would you mind helping me find a book on spaceships? A delightful young man and I had a lovely conversation about them a few minutes ago.”  
“Certainly! I’ll be with you in a minute,” Ruth answered, handing me the book that she was helping me find, and beginning to lead me to the check-out center.  
“Thank you,” the old woman replied, grinning as she went over to the receptionist’s desk.  
I still found it rather strange how different seeing in color was compared to seeing in black and white. Hell, I still find it strange, and it’s been a while since I've seen anything in black and white. I was actually so wrapped up in my thoughts about it that I hadn't noticed Ruth check out the book she helped me find and place it on the desk. It was only when she softly said my name that my thoughts were interrupted and I was brought back to reality.  
“Thank you,” I shyly stated as I took the book, still embarrassed that I was completely in my own world. However much to my relief, she lightly laughed at me, and the old woman looked as if she herself was trying not to laugh.  
“Will I be seeing you again soon?” Ruth suddenly inquired before I walked out the library.  
I sheepishly smiled before answering, “I believe so,” and then walking out the library.  
I was still smiling on the way out, and I was honestly completely surprised when I heard PJ ask, “So how did it go?” I had actually forgotten that he was the one that brought me there.  
I decided to wait until we had walked for a few minutes to tell him. “Well, I think I have both good and bad news,” I admitted. He looked at me in a way of telling me to go on, so I decided to tell him the good news first. I smiled as I told him, “I saw her in color.”  
I didn't expect what occurred next to happen, as stupid as that might sound. He stopped walking and hugged me tightly. It was as if he could tell I was a bit confused, for he then excitedly explained, “That’s means you've found your soulmate! She’s your soulmate, Jamie!” He then took a deep breath before admitting, “I’m so happy I didn't stop helping you.”  
I couldn't help but hug him back after he said that. If he stopped believing that I would find my soulmate like almost everyone else did, I probably would have given up on looking, if you want the truth. I then hesitantly pulled away from the hug as I asked, “Should I tell you the bad news?” He simply nodded, and I continued, “Well, I don’t really know if it’s bad news or not, but I’ll still tell you. Although I can see her in color, everything and everyone else is still in black and white.”  
However, instead of looking upset like I expected him to, he smiled as he explained, “That’s not a bad thing, Jamie. I forgot to tell you that though at first it’s only your soulmate you see in color, you’re able to see everything in color after the first kiss of you and your soulmate.”  
I smiled, relieved that it was actually pretty normal. I still wasn't used to the whole “seeing in color” thing, even though it was technically only Ruth that I could see in color. It was weirdly pleasant, though.  
As we kept walking, I decided to ask a question while we were somewhat on the subject of soulmates. “If you don’t mind telling me, what would you say it was like when you first kissed Sophie?”  
He was silent for a moment, but he then smiled softly as he answered, “I remember I was nervous, because I was worried that even though we could see each other in color, we wouldn't really work out. You know, she’s a bit more down-to-earth, I almost always have my head in the clouds, and a few other differences. But as unbelievably corny as this might sound, when we first kissed, it was if all of my worries about us had melted away, because right there and then, I realized that I was so in love with her, and that was all that mattered.”  
“You knew that she was your Zelda,” I added, grinning like an idiot.  
“Yeah,” he replied, slightly blushing.  
When we reached our house, I said a two more things, the first being, “Can I ask you one last question?” After he nodded, I said the second thing, that being, “Did you talk to an old lady about spaceships at the library?” He didn't get the chance to answer, for I couldn't help but laugh as we walked inside.  
***  
I waited a few days before I went back to the library, for I felt it’d be weird if I went back the very next day. I decided to walk like I had last time, for it wasn't too far away. I had also brought the book I had checked out a few days ago with me, for I had finished it. There were a few odd facts in the book, a few being that rhododendrons meant “beware” and “take warning of,” it was considered unlucky to give someone in Italy an even number of flowers, and chrysanthemums were often used only at funerals in some countries.  
When I entered the library, much to my relief, Ruth was there. She was sitting at the receptionist’s desk, making what seemed to be a scarf. When she saw me, she smiled and waved. “How have you been?” she inquired.  
“I've been doing well, how about you?” I replied.  
“Quite lovely, thank you,” she responded. She noticed that I had the book with me, and inquired, “Was the book helpful to you?”  
I nodded before adding, “I found it rather interesting, in all honesty.”  
Ruth shyly smiled at me, and then looked at the scarf that she had been making, and hesitantly asked, “Jamie, you would tell someone if you didn't like something, right?” I nodded in response, and she continued, “I hope this doesn't sound too weird, but I made you a scarf seeing that winter’s almost here.”  
She then handed me the scarf I had seen her making a few minutes ago. I was a bit surprised that she had decided to do that, but I hesitantly took the scarf and tied it around my neck. The fabric of the scarf was incredibly soft, but it seemed that it would be efficient at keeping my neck warm.  
“It’s not bad, is it?” she hesitantly required.  
“No, it’s…really lovely, actually. Thank you, Ruth,” I answered, smiling softly.  
When she noticed that I was being honest with my words, she chuckled softly, and replied, “You’re welcome, Jamie.” She then looked over to a clock in the library and stated, “The library’s going to close in about five minutes.”  
I was a bit confused at first, but I then remembered that I had left the house later than last time. I decided to ask Ruth one last question before I left, the question being, “How often would you say you make scarves, out of curiosity?”  
“I don’t always make scarves, but usually when I do, it’s near the winter,” she admitted. “I sometimes make wool hats, as well. I’m not entirely sure if it’s a bad thing or not, though.”  
“Well, do you enjoy doing it?” I inquired.  
“I do, in complete sincerity,” she admitted.  
“Then by all means, you should keep doing it. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, because it’s what makes you happy that matters,” I replied.  
She then, to my surprise, stood up from the receptionist’s desk and embraced me. “Thank you, Jamie,” she whispered. “I kind of needed to hear that, in all honesty.”  
She then pulled away from the embrace, smiled softly at me, and stated, “I hope you have a good night, Jamie,” before walking into a different room in the library.  
I simply smiled to myself, and walked out of the library, still wearing the scarf that Ruth had made me.  
***  
The next time I saw her was a few days after the second time I saw her. It was snowing outside during the early night, so I decided to take a quick stroll in the snow. The snow was perhaps the only weather besides rain that didn't look weird to me, due to me seeing it in black and white. Since it was also rather cold outside due to the snow, I was wearing the scarf Ruth made me again, for I genuinely liked it. I’m guessing it was the fabric, for although I had absolutely no idea what it was, I loved it.  
After about three minutes of strolling, my mind in its own world, I realized that I was walking towards the library. I found this odd, of course, mainly for the very obvious thought of it most likely being closed. However, as I went on, I noticed that Ruth was also strolling outside. I honestly at first found it rather odd how we both just so happened to be walking outside when it was snowing.  
When Ruth saw me, she laughed as she asked, “Jamie, you do know that the library’s closed, right?” I simply nodded and laughed in return, for I didn't really know how to explain that I was just walking, and I winded up on the path to the library. However, it seemed that she kind of got the idea, much to my relief, but she took me by surprise when she asked, “Would you like to walk with me?” I, of course, nodded, and she happily began to walk with me. I was trying not to smile like an idiot as we walked, for I enjoyed the fact that this was happening.  
She then noticed that I still had the scarf that she made me, and she admitted, “I’m still quite surprised that you like the scarf, Jamie.”  
I shyly smiled as I replied, “Ruth, I love this scarf so much. It’s probably my favorite scarf that I own, if you want to know the truth.” She smiled softly as we walked, but she then stopped walking when we reached a certain lit streetlight. Confused, I backtracked to the streetlight, decided to look up, and blushed when I noticed what she had seen; there on the streetlight, as well as a feel other streetlights, were sprigs of mistletoe that were up due to winter being near.  
While on one hand I kind of wanted to kiss her because I knew I liked her, on the other hand I wasn't sure if I wanted to due to not knowing whether or not she would hate me for it. However, when I looked at her, she whispered, “I don’t mind if you want to do this or not.”  
It was there and then that I decided to do something I didn't think I was going to; I slowly and gently pressed my lips against hers, and…  
Well…  
I feel like if I said something along the lines of, “it was unbelievably magical,” it would be incredibly corny, but in all complete honesty, that first kiss with Ruth was unbelievably magical. In fact, I still remember when that first kiss was over, and I opened my eyes. Not only was Ruth in color then, but so was the streetlight, as well as the cars on the road, the road itself, and the buildings on the street.  
And I remember that for the first time in my life, I saw completely in color.  
And it was absolutely brilliant.


End file.
